


Last Laugh

by Ice_Star



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Enemies, Historical, Monologue, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Canon, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Star/pseuds/Ice_Star
Summary: As he sat upon that throne and laughed, there was time to think about what came before his anarchic reign.





	Last Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.fimfiction.net/story/329577/last-laugh

I'm laughing right now, Celestia. A long, long time ago some silly pink maned filly told me it was rude to laugh at my friends, but I don't see how that's important.

I'm not laughing at my friends, I'm laughing at the most somber-looking and uptight being, along with her miserable shadow, holding a few petty trinkets.

They aren't my friends.

My friends were two cheerful little fillies, Tia the wise and her little sister Luna the eccentric. I doubt you'd know them. Both were two little Alicorn - yes that's what they were called - fillies who wandered the world in search of their parents. I never called her Tia to her face but I only thought of her as such.

They were awfully persistent, too. Had they been in the pursuit of something I found amusing it would have-

Fine, you got me: I respected them. They were my friends, after all.

They kept their promises, unlike myself.

No matter how many times I swore to be their companion, their friend on that silly quest of theirs I was more concerned with where my own magic would lead me and what fun I could have on my own, everything I could learn if I just gave up, shrugged and turned away towards wherever my whims lead me and I felt like roaming.

My magic was so different from theirs. It was hungry, it called, it steered, and begged to fly like those two little fillies could.

I was so different from them. Magic doesn't let you forget that and neither would I.

There was just so much to see and their quest was just so hopeless to me. Why did they insist on finding someone they barely remembered? After I left I barely remembered them. I was learning magic and living the life of a wanderer who did only what came to mind and had nobody else to care for. Eventually I became so good at magic I believed it was finally time to do something with it.

I wanted to show off. After roaming aimlessly around the south and across the seas for so long it was time to make a grand entrance.

I didn't have much of an idea where to go. I remember old Tia saying something about the land where she lived with her sister... Foreverfree, was it?

She said all sorts of creatures once lived there, I don't remember the places or the map you had very well but 'Forever Free' sounds like a very lucky place for someone like myself whose magic is as free and unbound as that name suggests.

And Tia was right, it seems. There were ponies everywhere! Silly little creatures who operated like clockwork until you spiced up their small lives with a few things.

Chaos. Conflict. Luck. Anarchy. Some madness here and there. Oh, and of course almost anything random will do, but you see there's a bit of an art to it... organised chaos! Making those oxymorons come true and twisting everything was so tempting, and why refuse? Impulse just begs to be acted upon and instead of giving the silly subjects of the Princesses no choices to brighten the mundane lives of my toys I found it quite kind to give them all the choices they could possibly imagine and many more they couldn't... all at once!

And then the Princesses, that's you and your shadow by the way, tried to fight me. Me! The Lawlessness of the land. You lost of course, and I let you get away because there was fun to be had and it would be so funny to see what you would do next. How exactly would you gain your second loss?

You retreated to your forest with your lost and lonely little shadow close behind you, for why would it not follow?

I heard about that forest which was in fact called the Everfree and if you ask me it sounds too much like Never Free which you, Celestia and whatever wisp that sister of yours has been reduced to have become.

Yes, I know you are-were-the same ponies. Alicorns. Does it really matter? Well not to me, you all look so much alike.

Well, almost all of you.

I heard how you, Celestia blew the very castle you had called home all those years ago to nothing and scooped rock from the surrounding ground to build a new one as you stamped out every trace of the old place you used to go on and on about. Your new dwelling was covered in monsters carved from stone and for what reason? To assure visitors that the gloating white mare who sat on the throne was at least nice looking on the outside. Is it true that dust from the burning of that old place covered the skies for days afterward?

Why would you destroy your home? I remember how much you said you loved that place.

I know all these cold ponies came from the north. I knew you two were heading there when I last saw you, before I left.

What happened?

What is it that resides there and how did it alter you so? Luna was quiet but now she is mute and barely visible. You love your sister, you lived only for her at times. I know, so how could this happen? I knew Luna almost as much as you did, it was almost like she was my little sister since I helped you take care of her.

Then we have you... you were always a bit vain and bossy. Oh, and don't even get me started on how clingy you were at times. It was quite the silly contrast to the perfect and powerful princess act you would put on.

I know you found the letter I wrote but I know nothing of what happened after.

However, one thing remains true in all this strife.

We grew up.

You grew into my enemies but I'll have you know that I'm no hero but I am not any of the villains that you two have become.

I did love you once, Celestia.

Or at least I loved the smart, well-spoken, and kind pony who hardly thought of herself and was even more dedicated to raising her sister than her absent parents could ever be.

As I mentioned before, you lived only for Luna.

Perhaps that is why you snapped.

But Celestia, don't you see me up on this throne? What can you and your shadow possible do with a few shiny stones against a creature like me?

I'm still laughing.


End file.
